Diving in
by goldchild
Summary: a girl has no other memories of who she is after she literaly parachutes in to the sohma's main house hold. as she digs into her past she uncovers lots of secrets not including the sohma's secret


1From the desk of goldchild I have made a new story for you all to enjoy

disclaimer:I DON'T OWN ANY THING IN THIS STORY. ONLY THE MAIN CHARACTER WHO I HAVE NOT NAMED AS OF YET.:3

"Hay girl, are you sure you want to do this. I mean you have so much to live for."he said

"Yes, and I wont die so you will please not worry so much."I said "plus I have a good reason for doing this" then I jumped. No I am not committing suicide. I am the youngest, I think, sky diver. Today I am diving for a charity to help orphans in Japan, which happens to be held in Japan. I, in case you ask, I am a American.

I look around for the check point that will show me where to land. before I knew it I had come to close to the ground. At that point I saw the check point, and I was starting to plummet. Then I decided to open my shoot. Good idea? It appears not because when I opened it the quick opening of the shoot caused the breaking of a shoulder bone and of me going toward one of those family homes in japan, you know the ones that the whole family (aunts, uncle, grandparents, cousins)and extended family live in.

I looked around then to find the best place to land. It was in a garden and so I circled the area to find the best place to hit. I found it. Unluckily I has not seen the big sized rock, and when I went to land the rock just happened to hit my head. _I don't know how that happened,_ I later thought.

But that was later and because of the rock I was knocked out.

later

_a rock knocked me out how did that happen,_ I thought. "Ow," I said, and put my hand to my head that was in pain. I looked around and found my self in a park or big garden. Then I unclipped the parachute from my back and took off my backpack and went to search for people when I herd shouting and a scream. I ran to see a man hitting a kid that looked to be about 11/12. As I saw this my eyes became hard with hatred. You see, I am the type of person to hurt people that hurt others.

"Let the kid go " I said through gritted teeth. They both turned to me then with surprised looks. What they saw was a girl about 16/17 her hair was dark, dark black, my eyes where as black as my hair. they where even darker now that I was mad. I also was bleeding out of my head, but I ignored it. I straitened my posture and walked over to the man. In closer inspection he was actually just a little older than me. I grabbed him and held him up above my head(I am very strong)where he started to scream at me in which I ignored.

"I don't care who you are, and I don't want to know, but adults have no right to attack children. I hate people but I hate adults the most because they should take care of the children they brought into the world. Or they shouldn't have any more kids." I stare at him then with a glare that could freeze snow. Then I drop him, and go over to the little boy, and pick him up off the floor. I smile at him then I ask him, "how to get out off here, and do you know where there is a car around her, and would you help me find the place were the orphans charity is."

"Yes, come with me. By the way my name is Momiji. What is yours?"he said

"my name is... I... I can't ... remember it. Why can't I remember;" and that is when the pain in my head comes back. I bend down and hold my head. momiji then look at my head and sees the wound on my head. He grabs my arm and rushes to another room and I see a man bent over a desk.

"Hatori, Hatori. I found a new friend, but she is hurt."The man looked at me and saw the blood flowing down my head. he then motioned for me to walk over to him so he could look at it closer. he then asked me questions about my self and about how I got this wound. The things I could remember I told him. I was not able to remember all but I told him that I was a parachutist for the orphans charity. He was surprised that someone as young as me was a parachutist, or so I thought.

"I think if we go to the charity they might kno..."I started. Then he inturupted. "The charity was three days ago. They have already left."

I looked at him for a while then spoke a word never to be repeated in front of kids."Shit"! Then because of the pain in my arm, with the pain in my head I fainted.

HOW WAS THAT

NOW WRITE A REVIEW. DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE.


End file.
